Cherm
Cherm was born a Sith Pureblood on the world of Ziost to Darth Feshath and his wife Kreidish. Darth Feshath was a servant of the Dark Council and often served as an ambassador to fenced worlds, because of this, he was often off-world, leaving Cherm with his mother as his sole teacher. Cherm found the information she taught impractical due to it being completely theoretical. He often found himself listening to his mother prattle on about the achievements of greater Sith, and menial statistics of the Sith Eras long past (what fraction of Sith supported Malak over Revan, for example). He was sick of learning of the things he could very well be if his mother would just train him instead of teach him. The fact that his father seemed to be less than amused at his mother's teachings did not help the young Sith’s view of his mother at all. Cherm believed his mother to be weak as a Sith, for she was a Pureblood in her late forties and still had never come close to becoming anything more than a lowly tutor of Sith factoids. When compared to his father, who had become one of the most politically powerful Sith the Empire had ever seen, directly serving the Dark Council and travelling the Galaxy on diplomatic missions, his mother’s pacifist and educational agenda fell quickly out of favor. He began reading about the rule of master and apprentice and about the idea of the apprentice slaying the master, which gave him an interesting idea. So one night when his father was away Cherm snuck into his mother's bedroom and using one his father hidden lightsabers (As a servant of the Dark Council he was very superstitious and cautious, all of his abodes had lightsabers hidden everywhere in case of assassins) he killed his mother in her sleep. He then awaited his father return and explained what he had done with pride. Fashath seemed less than pleased with this action but accepted his wife's death and began taking Feshath along on his ventures, training Cherm on his free time away from the public eye in diplomacy, trickery and lightsaber combat form III. Often times Cherm would be allowed to attend Negotiations with his father to study his actions. By the time he was twelve years of age Cherm was able to hold his own against his training droids and able to talk his way out of the most convicting situations a child could find himself in. In time Feshath found it due time to send Cherm to pursue higher learning at the Korriban Academy. When Cherm arrived on Korriban he was placed in the lowest tier of Acolytes with a grouping of weaklings (As he referred to them as) who had somehow been accepted into continuing their training on Korriban. Their overseer was very young and rather foolish, she would often send the Acolytes together into the tombs to complete tasks of teamwork. As you can expect there was plenty of “Accidents” happening when she did such things. Cherm bullied his competitors often, threatening to beat them until their teeth fell out if they so much as look at him wrong and doing awful things such as strapping them down to interrogations tables and electrocuting them until the Inquisitor discovered them and cast them out. Finally after Cherm had murdered each of his piers in the most painful way possible he was assigned a much higher ranking Overseer he focused far more on torturing the Acolytes with the most difficult tasks imaginable. Under this Overseer he met he soon to be rival for the next few years. Dathrex Meno, a human male with a short demeanor but a mind as swift as a Rakghoul on the hunt. Evan as Cherm overpowered all the Acolytes in skill with a lightsaber he found himself constantly in second place by the intellect of Dathrex. On Several occasions Cherm attempted to tail the Sith and each time he found himself confused and lost in the halls of Korribans tombs. Even when he tried to talk the Acolyte into a confused state he found his words being twisted and confused even to himself. Finally after five years of repeating this Cherm and Dathrex were given the titles as the top of the Acolyte food chain and with this they were approached by a Sith lord named Sirram who wished to recruit one of the two to ‘The Kesh Order’ a secret academy of higher learning for the best of the best. They were given two tasks each matching Dathrex’s skills perfectly, however Cherm was smart enough to know what a tie would mean(Trial by combat), so he watched Dathrex leave towards one objective and made his way to the other, only to find that Dathrex doubled back the moment he knew he was out of sight in hopes to avoid Cherm who he assumed would try to kill him again. Cherm saw his opportunity and attacked the Acolyte. Dathrex put up a good fight even for his less them sufficient height but Cherm, fueled by this rivalry struck him down. Returning to Sirram with only one task completed and the head of Dathrex. Sirram found the head sufficient and recruited Cherm to the Order In this new Academy Cherm quickly asserted himself as the top acolyte still relying on violence and cruelty he found he learned a great deal from Overseer Jidzas in a much shorter time. The only Acolyte who really rivaled his strength was a young Zabrak named Bersukar Wolf and the poor Acolyte had such a feeble mind that the lightest insult sent him storming off. Most even amongst the apprentices he could irritate with ease however he was approached by a Lord named Kuai’Liang, this man would shrug off each twisted and confusing statement Cherm gave him as if he understood every word perfectly, this eventually infuriated Cherm and he demanded no know what Kuai wanted from him. Kuai replied that he wanted nothing rather he wanted Cherm to know something. He explained that Feshath had kept a former life from him. He had apparently married a Sith Pureblood named Darth Umbra and had two children named Neystu and Towa, and Umbra became very sick. Seeing this Feshath took the children and fled. Kuai (As Umbras adopted brother) and Umbra apparently hunted him down and took the children back from him. Cherm was confused by this and went to his father to confront him. Feshath was disgusted that Kuai was even alive much less in the same Order as his son. Feshath however confessed that most of it was true but when he took the children he did so seeing how violent Umbra had become from the corruption of her mask and knew that under Kuais wing they would be treated horribly. Cherm was enraged by this knowledge and decided that he could no longer trust anyone including his family giving into a wall of darkness unexplored prior. Cherm began studying far more than before. Looking more into Negotiation tactics along with Sith philosophy and the power of the Dark Side. Nearly a year passed before he noticed the disappearance of fellow acolytes in the Order. Cherm investigated this watching some of the leadership coming to the realization that the headmaster of the Order ‘Darth Deeskor’ had begun executing Acolytes at random and he knew it would not be long before he could be next. So he asked his half Uncle Kuai of it who told him that Deeskor was making cut backs in the Orders bulk, which meant the Acolytes now costed to much to her and in her psychopathic mind Deeskor thought mass genocide was the best course of action to deal with them. So he packed his things and smuggled himself out of the Order through a monthly supply freighter. He landed on Dromund Kaas attempting to appear as a confident Sith lord yet he was far too confused to make this act pass for any period of time. After roughly a week after this Cherm was attacked by Jidzas who was apparently sent by Deeskor forcing him to flee into the Dark Temple. There he hid for several days, resisting the corruption by some measure of determination. Finally an archeological party led by a Twi’lek Sith lord entered the Temple discovering Cherm who fought them but the Sith lord easily disarmed him of the lightsaber he had claimed from an apprentice of his Father on Dromund Kaas and threw him to the ground. After some dialogue and Cherms fear being easily revealed the Twi’lek took the boy and decided to train him seeing his raw potential and skill with a blade. The group exited after encountering a strike team from the Kesh Order which was dispatched with ease by the Twi;lek, using a very strong Holocron artifact Lord Ri’tir (As that would be found to be his name) practically ignored Lightsaber training forcing the boy to learn numerous different force abilities Cherm felt he would never use. Ri’tir was very patient with his apprentice and made Cherm think of his father in many ways. However quickly after Cherms training started Ri’tir managed to start a turf war with The Kesh Order over an Ancient Lightsaber of some kind of great power. Cherm was used as a weapon in this conflict and he used his knowledge of Order enemies to get in contact with Darth Deeskors sibling Vendure, and a Sith who had defeated the Orders strike teams once before named Lord Altagre. Together the four of them hoped to destroy the order for varying reasons.